


[ART] Nova Wabbit

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Marvel Fan Arts [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel TRN456, Nova (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Earth-TRN456, Fanart, Gen, Nova Bunny, Silly, wabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking about that silly Spider-Ham universe (Earth-TRN456), and then needing to draw Sam as a rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Nova Wabbit

**Author's Note:**

> The image text reads "Sam Alexlagos" because Alexander is Greek for "Defender of Men", and I couldn't think of a good English pun so "Defender of Hares" it is(n't, my Greek is terrible).
> 
> Check me out on DA:  
> http://jessyni.deviantart.com

 

**Author's Note:**

> Up & Up gel pens on notebook paper.
> 
> I was drawing Deadpork, and then I thought about Spidey's team in the silly cartoon universe of Spider-Ham. I first thought Sam might be a coyote, but then. Then I remembered. Nova BUNNY. OF COURSE. BRAIN YOU ARE A GENIUS.
> 
> Also the universe designation is currently unofficial, if you care about those things.
> 
> Nova (c) Marvel


End file.
